Wedding
by UnknownDreamer888
Summary: Korra and Mako's friendship has always been a struggle. When Korra finds out about Mako and Asami's soon to be wedding what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo this is a new story I'm writing to make up for not finishing my last one, I hope this makes up for it!:)**

**Summary: Things between Mako and Korra seem to have gotten better, but what happens when Korra sees an announcement in the newspaper about Mako and Asami's wedding?**

**I do not own anything associated with Legend of Korra I just borrow their character's to fill my empty life.**

"So Korra, you and Mako huh?" the earth bender questioned her raising one of his thick eye brows as they sat in the gazebo that overlooked Air Temple Island. "No Bo, Mako's just my friend...you know that." Korra said in reply trying to hide the disappointment in her voice that came with the statement. "Suuuuuuuuure." he said as Korra playfully shoved him. Korra knew what her status was with the fire bender, he didn't see her as more than a friend, even though she made it clear that she liked him as more than a friend. Korra could still remember the night when she had confessed to him, and all he did in return was reject her. Korra shook it from her mind as it brought back unwanted feelings that she thought she had forgotten. "Where is Mako anyway, why didn't he come with you to visit?" It had been a couple weeks now that Mako and Bollin had been living with Asami Sato, since the equalists ruined the Pro-bending stadium. "I don't know," Bolin confessed, "lately he's been spending most of his time with Asami, it's usually just me by myself." He looked down as he spoke knowing how Korra felt about his brother. "Oh." Was all Korra could manage to get out dropping the subject. Lately whenever Mako was around things were...awkward. He never looked Korra directly in the eyes, one time her and Bolin were messing around and Bolin shoved her straight into Mako, and he just stared at her wide-eyed, then tried to stay as far away from Korra as he could. She noticed this happening a lot lately, but never thought to much of it because Mako had always treated Korra that way ever since they met, but somehow things felt different.

~ ~ time skip lines teehee~ ~

Korra sat in the kitchen the next morning with Tenzin's family as Pema cooked breakfast. Tenzin sat in his chair at the head of the table reading his newspaper. Korra sat in her chair watching the airbending children fight with each other. Something on the front of Tenzin's newspaper caught her eye, in bold black letters the front page read, "**ASAMI SATO AND THE LEGENDARY FIRE FERRETT ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED!**" Korra's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Breakfast!" Pema announced as she walk in carrying a tray of food. When Pema was seated there was a knock at the door, Meelo ran to open it and in walked in Mako and Bolin. "We didn't miss breakfast did we?" Bolin asked as he eyed the table full of food. "You know you boys are always welcome for breakfast!" Pema said as she went to retrieve two more plates from the kitchen. "I'm not hungry." Korra said as she got up, grabbing Tenzin's newspaper off the table, striding out of the room. As she tried to walk out a pair of golden eyes met hers and she snapped her head down and ran towards the gazebo. Korra sat reading the article over and over. "**the legendary fire ferrett and Hiroshi Sato's own, Asami to be married next week. This wedding is said to be the wedding of the century...**" Korra's eyes filled with tears. "Korra?" Someone asked from behind her. She quickly pushed back the tears and turned around to find Mako standing behind her. "Korra whats wrong?" Mako said as his wild brows furrowed in concern. Rage filled her then as she shoved the newspaper to his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Mako grabbed the paper and read the front cover. "I didn't think the announcement would be made so soon.." His voice trailed off as he looked at Korra. His gold eyes met her blue ones and he could see the pain that she was holding inside. "Korra I-" he tried to explain as he reached out to touch her. "Do you even love her?" her eyes now swimming in tears as she looked into his. "We are in the middle of a war Korra, this will be a good thing for benders and non-benders to come together." He tried to explain as he held her shoulder. "But do you love her!" Korra nearly screamed. "I don't...I don't know...she's everything I've ever wanted. She's...she just understands me." He said, searching her face for some type of understanding. "But do you love her Mako?!" Korra couldn't help the tears that now fell from her eyes, she had never felt so weak in front of another person before but Mako could always pull out the side of her that nobody ever saw. Mako looked at her trying to think of something he could say to fix it. "Answer me." Korra spit through her teeth. Mako dropped his arm and stood silent for a few seconds before looking back into the Avatar's eyes. "Yes. I love her."


	2. Maybe

Chapter 2: Maybe

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been so busy, but I haven't forgotten about it, I hope you guys enjoy it and always leave em your thoughts and comments.**

**Much love (:**

Korra sat quietly in her room, _"Yes. I love her..." _Mako's words echoed through her mind, after those words left his mouth Korra's hand connected with the side of his face, she did not stay to see his reaction as she ran back to her room and collapsed onto the floor. Of course Mako loved Asami, she was everything. She was a delicate lily, but she was as strong as jade, and this made Korra envy her even more. The moon light lit Korra's room as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Maybe if I was more like Asami, he would have noticed me," Korra said to herself out loud, "maybe if I were more lady-like, he would've fallen for me..." Korra drifted off into a state of sadness, she couldn't do anything except think of the things she could have done differently. She gazed out of her window looking at the night sky, as she promised herself, that for this moment, she would cry for him, and just as the moon disappears in the morning, so would her feelings for the boy who never understood how much he was loved.

Korra walked to the kitchen the next morning, she had not gotten much sleep that night, she tossed and turned trying to find the most comfortable position to rest her aching heart.

"Korra you're up!" Bolin said as Korra walked into the kitchen. At the table sat the earth bender and his brother, the aching in her chest started up again, but she ignored it.

"Yeah," was all she could reply as she grabbed some lychee juice from the kitchen and joined them. Mako eyed her as she took a seat as far away from him as possible.

"Well are we going to train or not?" Bolin questioned bouncing in his seat like a child.

"I'll go first and warm-up," Mako said as he rose from his chair. Korra watched as he left and then turned her attention to Bolin who was looking at her with furrowed brows.

"How long did you know?" She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Korra I'm so sorr-" he tried to say before she cut him off, "How long did you know?" She asked again, her tone icy.

"A couple weeks... I didn't think they were going to get married for real! I just found out that it was already planned yesterday..." Bolin tried to look the Avatar in the eyes, "Korra I'm sorry..."

She sat for a while saying nothing. Finally, she looked Bolin in the eyes smiling and said, "Well there's nothing I can do about it now. He's in love. I just want him to be happy," Her voice wavering as she continued on, "I don't know much about love, but I'm guessing it feels like this...you want the other person to be happy, no matter how much it hurts you." Her smile starting to fade away. "I'm the Avatar, I was not created for love." She said, trying to convince herself.

Bolin sat silently not knowing what to say to her. "C'mon lets go train." Korra said as she stalked out of the room, Bolin following closely behind her.

The three benders sat on the ground taking a break from the practice, there was tension lingering in the air. During their practice Korra made no attempt to acknowledge Mako's existence, even when he shot fire at her, she would stop his attack, and then turn her attention back to Bolin.

"There you are!" A feminine voice said approaching the trio. Her raven black hair and green eyes made her stand out among the scenery, anyone who didn't notice her beauty was a fool. Korra sat quietly as Asami walked towards Mako and embraced him, she went to kiss him, but he turned his head so she ended up kissing his cheek. Mako's eyes went to Korra, who was now drawing pictures in the dirt with her finger. "Mako you have a tux fitting later, don't forget," Asami said, Korra's head sunk lower as she tried not to listen, "have you asked her yet?" Asami said to her fiance who was now looking at the Avatar. "No, not yet." He replied. "Korra, I have something to ask you," Asami said as Korra looked up at the beautiful woman, "will you be my maid of honor?"

Korra's heart stopped.

**Ohhhh! Cliff hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed it, well until next time lovelies!**


	3. The Right Thing to Do

**Hello dearies ~**

Chapter 3: Right Thing to Do

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Asami's words hung in the as Korra sat speechless. Korra sat stunned, arguing with herself over what to say.

"Asami, Korra's probably really busy-" Mako began to say.

"I'd love to." Korra said cutting him off. Mako looked at her with wide eyes, and Bolin stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Really Korra you would?" Asami's voice was high and full of excitement, Korra could only reply with a simple nod. She felt pain. It wasn't the pain like that of being hit by an element, no, this pain was much worse, the world that she once saw in vivid colors seemed to fade with every passing minute.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to us," Asami continued, grabbing onto Mako's arm, "right honey?" she said looking up at the shocked fire be nder. "R-right, yeah, thanks Korra." he said stammering.

"Well I'm off for my dress fitting! See you guys later." Asami said as she graciously walked away from the trio.

"Korra what the hell are you thinking?!" Mako yelled when Asami was out of sight.

"Excuse me?" Korra said calmly, "Asami asked me, and I said yes. Have a problem with that?" Her voice was now filled with anger.

"It's...why...you..just..." Mako said stammering.

"I think we should call it quits for the day." Bolin said loudly . Mako and Korra looked at him, almost forgetting that he had been there this whole time.

"Korra can I talk to you?" Bolin said as she grabbed her arm. They walked over so they could be out of Mako's hearing distance.

"Korra what are you doing?" Bolin said looking down at the Avatar who was lost in thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to say coolly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why are you doing this to yourself? I thought you loved him" he replied, "why are you doing this? I can see how much it hurts you. I can see it in your eyes, how much it hurts you even when she just touches him." He sat down on a patch of grass, and Korra took a seat next to him.

"Bolin...have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt?" she said as she looked over the bay towards Republic City, "and I mean really hurt? I'm stuck in a position where I can't win Bo, it hurts me to see your brother sad, and that's what he'll be without Asami, and it hurts me to see them together... Who knew love could hurt so bad?" she dropped her head and looked at the ground.

Bolin looked at the her, knowing how she felt, knowing the pain she spoke of.

"I know how you feel." He said looking at her.

Korra stood up and looked at Bolin, "I can't hate him...I love him too much, and I can't hate her...because she makes him happy. That's all I want for Mako...he can't have that happiness with me, he doesn't even see me as a woman...So I'm going to do the only thing I can do." She said, her tone strong and determined.

"And what's that?" Bolin questioned as he stood up.

"I'm going to be the best damn maid of honor that ever existed." She said strongly, "because it's the right thing to do."

**Some one sided Borra feels going on guizzz! Haha well leave your comments (:**


	4. Marry Me?

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I do not own anything associated to the Legend of Korra, I just have no life... _**

**Chapter 4: Marry Me?**

"Korra that dress looks great on you!" Asami squeaked as she walked out of the dressing room. The dress Asami picked out was beautiful, I was a silky dark red one shoulder dress that flowed down to the floor with a dark purple sash that tied around her waist, it fit perfectly and Korra was astonished at how it hugged her body and showed off her curves. Asami grabbed Korra into a hug and giggled like a child, "I can't believe this, it feels so real now! Only four more days until Mako and I get married!" Asami's face was full of excitement, and Korra could only smile. Four more days she thought to herself, four more days until she finally had to let go; Mako would be a married man and it would finally be the end for Mako and Korra.

Korra walked home from the dress shop, Asami had offered her a ride to the dock, but she wanted to take a walk and clear her head. The familiar scents of the restaurants filled her nose and she looked around, she passed the noodle restaurant that her and Bolin went to, she passed the pastry shop that Mako had brought her to the day she felt homesick, her thoughts went back to Mako and her heart began to sank again. She walked through the streets not paying attention to the people that passed her by. She found herself in front of the pastry shop again she hadn't even realized that she had walked around the city in a circle, she entered the shop and the aroma of freshly baked bread filled her senses. She took a seat in the corner of the shop looking out of the front window of the shop. She daydreamed about what she often wished, what if she wasn't born as the Avatar? What if she had just been born as a regular bender or just a non-bender? What would life have been like? She didn't mind protecting the universe, she just often liked to dream about what life could have been like for her. She envisioned meeting Mako for the first time, probably in a place like the shop she sat in right now, they could've been a normal couple, he would probably smile at her like how he smiled at Asami. A small smile crossed her lips as she imagined herself draped in white walking down the isle towards Mako.

"Korra?" someone said, pulling her out of the trance-like dream. She turned around to see Bolin standing beside her.

"Hi Bo, what are you doing here?" she questioned as he sat down across from her.

"I was going to buy Pabu some food and I saw you through the window," he said, "I heard you went for your dress fitting with Asami, how did that go?" he asked casually.

"It was fine," she replied trying not to seem upset, they sat silently for a while before Bolin broke the awkward silence.

"So Korra?" he said, but she was off in her own world again, "Korra?" he tried again to get her attention.

"I'm sorry Bo, what is it?" Korra said.

"I was just thinking..." he tried to continue, but hesitated, "that maybe..." he tried again but stopped.

"Just tell me Bo," Korra said worried.

"You know I would never hurt you Korra...you know that right?" He looked her straight in her eyes.

"Of course," she replied starting to worry even more.

"I don't want to see you hurt anymore Korra...I know that you love Mako...but he's marrying Asami...so...what if you gave me a chance instead?" His voice was uneasy and nervous.

"W-w-what?" Korra stammered.

"What if you married me Korra?..You wouldn't have to love me right away...but I could make you happy," he loved Korra too, and he was sure he could make her forget about his brother, "you don't have to answer now...just...think about it.."

"Okay..." Korra said, she was in shock, she knew how Bolin had felt about her, but she never thought he would ask her to marry him, "umm...I have to go." She said as she got up and rushed out of the shop.

She half-ran through the streets trying to understand what had just happened, she was brought to a halt when a raindrop fell onto her face. The rain started to pick up pace, and she calm downed and began a slow walk. She didn't mind walking in the rain, it brought her peace, it was her true element.

_Maybe it'll be okay like this, _she thought to herself as the rain poured, _I will forever only love Mako...but maybe I can learn to love Bolin...and when I'm at my end, I'll just think of Mako in my mind... _it was a grim thought, but it seemed alright to her. She reached the docks and jumped in the river and swam back to Air Temple Island, her clothes were already soaked so it didn't really matter to her. When she reached the island there was someone waiting for her, Mako stood holding an umbrella as the she walked out of the water towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"I came to talk to you, but Pema said you were still at the dress shop with Asami, so I waited," he tried to walk next to her so that they were both under the umbrella, but Korra avoided it and continued to walk in the rain.

"What do you need?" She asked trying not to feel anything as they spoke.

"About the wedding," he tried to start, but was cut off by her.

"Don't worry. I won't cause a scene, I won't yell 'I object', I promise." She said dryly, of course he had come to talk to her about that, worried that she would ruin their perfect wedding.

"Korra that's not what this is about," he tried to start again, but she cut him off a second time.

"Bolin asked me to marry him." She said loudly, causing him to stop in his tracks, and they both now stood still as the rain continued to pour.

"What?" Mako said as he turned to look Korra in the eyes.

"He asked me to marry him..." her voice was now barely a whisper, Mako said nothing but just looked her at her, searching her face for any explanation, she continued, "shocking right? That someone could want a girl like me." She looked down.

"What did you say to him?" Mako asked sounding angry. Korra looked up at him as she said,

"Whatever I said, it has nothing to do with you." She began to walk away again, but Mako grabbed her arm, "What did you say to him Korra?" His voice was more stern now, and his golden eyes burned into hers like a wildfire.

"You don't even love him!" He began to shout, but Korra tried to control her temper.

"I can learn to love him...he's only loved me all of this time..." She began to walk away again, and Mako stalked behind her.

"It'll be better this way," she said as they walked towards the temple, "you'll marry Asami, and I'll marry Bolin...it has to be better this way." Her heart slowly began to hurt. Mako was quiet next to her, "We'll all be happy." She tried to say cheerily.

"Do you honestly believe that?" He questioned her, they had reached the entrance to the temple and they both stood in the doorway.

Korra bended all of the water off of her clothes, "I have to believe it." She said as she smiled at him. He saw that her smile was that of a broken heart, and her emotions started to show, she looked down and continued, "I don't have much to believe in anymore, maybe this is what I need," she sounded hopeful again, "you were my first love Mako, but you won't be my only love, I know that now." She looked him in his eyes, and her eyes seemed to burn into his soul. "I wasn't really taught how all of this love stuff works, but I need to believe in something, anything. But I know that a girl should know when to give up right?" The tears started to spill from her eyes, like the rainfall.

"Korra I'm so sorry," Mako said as he ran his thumb over her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Mako, I'm just...so...happy.." she choked on the last word.

"You're going to get married," she grabbed his hand from her cheek, and let it go and it landed limply next to his side, "you're going to be have beautiful children and grow old together," the tears started again, "and you're going to be happy.." she couldn't control it anymore, she let the walls crash down and sobs escaped her chest as tears poured out of her eyes, "y-you're going to be so happy Mako..." He grabbed her by her shoulders and held her as she cried, he was holding her and it made her heart flutter and hurt at the same time, she felt like a child trying to reach some candy but not being able to reach it, just see it. She slowly pushed him away and tried to get herself under control, she placed a hand on the side of his face, and looked up at Mako, his beautiful golden eyes, and his skin, how it contrasted with the dark color of hers. He looked down at her and studied her face, her wild blue eyes seemed like the ocean waves, her tear stained cheeks made his heart stir.

"You will always be my first love, City-Boy," she called him the nickname that she had given him when she first got to Republic City, "but I can't hold onto you anymore." They were like the sun and moon, so close, but so far. Korra walked into the temple and turned to him smiling as silent tears found their way down her cheeks, "see you at the altar." She chuckled to herself at the irony of the sentence.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Leave me your comments, thoughts, anything because reviews = love(:**


	5. Stop

**I'm back:) Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm on summer break now, but I had an English assignment I had to do. BUT I'M BACK!**

**I do not own anything associated with Legend of Korra. But I own a cute pair of jeans... that should count for something right?**

**Chapter 5: Stop**

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner, it was being held in some fancy restaurant and anyone who was anyone was there. Korra sat quietly and marveled at the extravagance of the room, red tables with beautiful purple orchids lines the room, and everything was perfect. Since she was the maid of honor she was forced to sit at the head table with Mako, Asami, and Bolin, the best man.

There was a clinging of glass and silverware and Mako slowly stood up. Korra marveled at how he looked in a suit once again. The room quieted and all eyes were on Mako as he cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank all of you for being here, and I cannot express how much I am looking forward to seeing all of you at our wedding tomorrow." Mako looked down at Asami and smiled, and Korra looked away.

The room burst in applause and then from the back of the room a reporter shouted, "Avatar! Speech! Speech!". Korra sat frozen, and the whole room started shouting for her to do a speech. _Well here goes nothing..._ she thought to herself. She slowly stood up and she felt the eyes on her and she took one quick peek to see Mako staring at her intently.

"Well... I wasn't expecting to give a speech, but I'll try my best," she took a breath trying to think of anything to say, "well Mako and Asami... Mako and Asami...what can I say?" _I can say that I'm madly in love with him and that I should be the one marrying him_, she thought to herself, "I have never seen a couple who were more perfect for each other," _lie, _she thought again, "I knew they belonged together when I firs laid eyes on them," pain spread through her and she felt the hole in her rip open, she lifted her glass, "so here's a toast. To love, life, to Mako and Asami." Everyone raised their glasses and then started to clap for the Avatar's speech.

The room had started to settle again, and Korra excused herself. She found herself standing outside on a balcony. "What are you doing Korra..." she said out loud. She looked over the balcony railing and looked at the sky. "I love him," she whispered to herself, "but...without me...his world will go on...a world that..that's full of happiness..that I've never known...What are you doing Korra...He would never love a girl like me..." She was hopeless and she knew it.

"Korra?" She heard from behind her, she turned just to be met with golden eyes.

"What?" she said trying to keep her calm.

"Korra..." Mako stood frozen as he looked at Korra. The moonlight brought out her beauty and her blue gown flowed in the breeze.

"Just drop it." She said as she tried to walk away, but he caught her arm and she tried to struggle but he just grabbed her and hugged her. She stopped trying to fight it, she wished she could live in this moment forever, but she knew better and tried to fight his hold.

"But Korra I LOVE YOU." She froze and the hole inside her spread to every part of her body, but she knew what she had to do and she would hate herself for it.

"Stop," she said pushing him away and he let go, "stop right now." He stared at her and she continued, "You're marrying Asami tomorrow."

"But Korra," he tried to start.

"I said stop Mako...you are going to walk down that isle tomorrow...and you are going to marry the girl that you really love." She walked away leaving him outside.

Mako stood there and thought about everything. Who did he really love? Who did he really want to be with? He imagined his bride walking down to meet him at the altar, but when she lifted her veil it wasn't Asami, it was Korra. He knew what he wanted, or think he wanted.

He went back inside to their table, but only Asami was sitting there.

"Where's Korra and Bolin?" he asked

"Korra wasn't feeling well so Bolin took her home." Asami answered

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
**what's going to happen next?:D**

**Remember reviews = love**


	6. Drowning

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been so busy over this summer break that I haven't really had time, but if you guys keep leaving the positive reviews I will try to update more often! :)**

**Xoxo**

**Chapter 6: Drowning**

**I do not own anything associated with Legend of Korra... but I own a stuffed panda names Ping... that has to count for something right?**

Korra and Bolin sat on the edge of the pier overlooking Yuan Bay. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, until Bolin finally spoke up.

"You know my offer still remains Korra," Bolin said as he gazed at the sky. She sat silently deep in her thoughts. Bolin tried to speak up but Korra interrupted him, "They're going to be happy right Bo?" her voice was barely a whisper, "Am I wrong...? Wrong for loving him...?" silent tears fell from her eyes.

Bolin looked over to her, grabbed both of her hands in his, and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Korra, never feel wrong for loving anyone. Never apologize for what you feel, because love doesn't come by everyday, some wait for it their whole lives and never feel it. But you Korra, you long for Mako, the same way I long for you..." she looked down again but he grabbed her chin and gently pulled it up so his eyes would meet hers again, "don't try and hide your feelings Korra, especially from me, because there's one thing that they didn't teach us, that it's okay not to be okay all the time. Sometimes, all you can do is love, and sometimes that just it."

Korra took a breath and closed her eyes Bolin's words sunk into her heart, "You're right. I love him, I loved him too much...so I'll let go..." She grabbed Boling into a hug and started to sob, "I'm going to let go Bo...and it's going to take a lot of time...are you willing to wait all that time with me?" Bolin looked at her shocked, "Korra what are you saying?" he questioned. "Bolin I can't love you right away, but will you give me time?" she whispered.

"Korra! Bolin!" Mako called out of breath from behind them. They both looked up to see a winded Mako walking up to them. Korra looked away but Bolin grabbed her hand showing her that it was okay. "I should get going," Korra said, but before Mako or Bolin could protest, Korra had jumped into the bay and water bended herself back to Air Temple Island.

The two brothers stood in silence. "Did you propose to her Bo?" Mako said to his brother.

"I won't let her keep hurting because of you." Bolin said with venom in his voice. "I won't watch her die at that wedding tomorrow Mako." he said as he stared Mako in the eyes.

"Bolin what are you-" Mako tried to reply but Bolin cut him off sharply, " CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S DROWNING MAKO," Bolin screamed, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S DYING EVERYDAY?!"

Mako became quiet and looked at his feet as Bolin stormed off angrily.

"See you at your wedding tomorrow bro." Bolin called back.

**So what do you think? The weddings tomorrow! Dun Dun DUHHHHHHH! **

**Reviews = love**

**I also want to know what you think is going to happen so leave me your predictions!**


	7. Just an announcement

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, but check out my original story called High School Heartbreak if you have time, and leave me your feedback messages on whether it's any good or not, A new chapter for this story will be coming soon so don't worry, I'm not going to leave you guys hanging but check out this story if you have any time! (:**

Go to Mibba . com look up philipinogirl888 and the story is labeled "High School Heartbreak"

**xoxoxox**


	8. Speak Now

**Hey guys! Who's the worst updater ever? Raises hand* But I'm back are you ready for some more?**

**Chapter 7: Speak now**

Korra sat in front of the mirror as Pema started to brush through her brown locks. Pema looked at Korra's face in the mirror

"Korra, I've been silent all this time, but I cannot anymore," Pema said as she set down the hairbrush on the counter.

"Pema...I don't know what you're talking about," Korra said nonchalantly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are like a daughter to me Korra, and I can see it in your eyes, you love him don't you?" she questioned as she started styling Korra's hair, "I don't want you to get hurt Korra..."

"I know Pema," Korra replied scowling, "Bolin asked me to marry him..." she continued and Pema's hands stalled from their work and then started again, " I don't know what to pick," Korra whispered to herself. Pema turned Korra's chair around and kneeled to look her in the eyes,

"Korra, no matter what you do, I'll always be on your side. But just think of this for one minute, choose yourself. Choose to be happy and worry about yourself." Pema said as she started to do Korra's makeup, "I know people will tell you that it's going to be okay because they're not in your poition, but I know how you are felling right now," she continued as Korra stared at her in disbelief. Pema stood slowly and started to rub her pregnant belly, "Tenzin wasn't always mine you know," she smiled gently as she spun Korra back around to face the mirror.

The brown beauty that was before her shocked her, her blue eyes popped at the dark purple eyes shadow Pema had put on her, her crimson colored lipstick made her lips full and pouty, and her hair was put up in a beautiful braided hairstyle with a purple orchid hairpiece placed on the left side. She stood slowly and faced Pema and grabbed bother of her hands,

"Thank you so much Pema," Korra always thought of her as a second mother and she didn't want her to worry just because Korra was in pain. She walked towards the closet and pulled out her dress and started to change as she thought about what Pema had said to her. Was she really not thinking of herself? Or was she just being too selfish? Once her dress was fully on Korra marveled at herself in the mirror, she truly felt beautiful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bolin walked in holding Korra's bouquet, it was stunning and had purple orchids in the center with some flowers that hung over like vines, it was truly exquisite. Only the best for Asami, Korra rolled her eyes, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find it in herself to hate this girl who would soon be Mako's wife.

"You look beautiful Korra," Bolin said as Korra looked away from the bouquet in his hands. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with green accents, and his hair was slicked back, he also looked handsome. He handed her the bundle of flowers and offered his arm to her and Pema and they walked out of the room.

The wedding was being held in a great hall and of course it was decorated beautifully, gigantic wood doors separated them from the guests that were inside as they started to line up in order. Bolin and Pema left to take their places inside as Korra stood behind the huge doors.

"Korra!" Asami beamed as she walked up to her. Korra stared at her in awe, she was truly a vision in white, her raven black hair was pulled up and hidden behind her veil, and her dress was astonishing full of ruffles and lace with a train that seemed to go on for miles.

"You look great!" Asami said as she looked Korra head to toe, "Not trying to outdo me at my own wedding are you?" She said playfully, as Korra laughed. She couldn't see herself ever outdoing Asami, even if she was dressed in a garbage bag. The noise behind the doors fell silent as music started to play. Korra turned preparing herself, her heat beating erratically as the doors slowly swung open. She took a deep breath as she started to walk slowly to the beat of the music. The hall was filled with rows of purple chairs and a small string quartet sat at the back. A red carpet led all the way to the altar, orchids floated in the air creating a makeshift arch over the altar **(I'm not sure if earthbenders can do that...but for the sake of the story let's just say Asami hired them to make it all extra fancy-smancy) **

Korra continued to walk and look at the rows of people avoiding to look forward at one person. She saw Tenzin and his family sitting up front, she looked to see Bolin standing in the best man's spot next to the groom. As she approached the she finally let her eyes drift to Mako who was dressed in a black tux with red accents, of course he looked great and the pain in Korra's chest started to erupt, but she tried to control the monster threatening to cause tears to brim over her eyes, she allowed herself one look into his eyes, and as the gold met blue, Korra stumbled just a tiny bit but recovered before anyone could notice.

She saw pity in his eyes mixed with many other emotions which she couldn't understand. As she reached the altar she took her spot on the left side and watched as Asami made her way down. She was absolutely stunning in every way with a smile on her face. When she made it to the altar Mako took her hand as the turned to face each other. Korra had a full view of his face but decided to look straight past him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest began to say, Korra continued to focus on nothing as the couple started to say their vows.

"Asami...I knew I loved you the first day that I met you, when you hit me with your moped," Mako started to say as the hall erupted with laughter, "I couldn't imaging what my life would be like without you," he smiled at Asami and Korra felt the pain grow inside mixed with anger that she felt towards the firebender, "You are the light in my world, and you make me feel like everything will be alright when I feel like everything is so wrong," Mako continued on with his vows and Korra didn't notice that her palms had started to set her bouquet on fire until she extinguished it causing some smoke to arise, no one else seemed to notice what she had done and she silently sighed in relief.

Now Asami gave her vows but Korra couldn't focus on what she was saying, instead she kept her eye on Mako's face, and he took a quick glance at her causing her to shoot eyes down in embarrassment. She looked up to see that Bolin was staring at her with green eyes that pierced through her own. "_Choose yourself_" Pema's words rang through her head over and over. Apparently Asami had said something funny as the guests began laughing again. As she finished her vows the priest began to talk and Korra again was lost in thought until the priest spoke words that pulled Korra back to the real world,

"If anyone has a reason for these two not to be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Korra's heart stopped beating and Mako's eyes fell on her own waiting to see what she would do. His eyes held some emotion that she couldn't figure out, if she did speak now would he hate her? If she didn't would she hate herself?

**Ohhhh cliffhanger! Don't hate me, but what's going to happen next?! I don't even really know myself xD. Well Reviews = Love xoxo**


End file.
